


Cheddar Biscuits

by luvrvision



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvrvision/pseuds/luvrvision
Summary: Zen's girlfriend shows off her lip balm collection.
Relationships: Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	Cheddar Biscuits

MC was a collector, if that wasn't already obvious from the array of lip balms carefully displayed on the specially made shelf. It didn't matter what flavor, color, shape, or scent the chapstick was. If it existed, she probably had a tube or two of it. She took pride in her collection and didn't really care if she went a little overboard.

"My dear, what do you need all this lip balm for?" Zen had asked one night while the couple laid in bed together. He looked over at the glossy black shelf lined top to bottom with tubes of all shapes and sizes.

"I dunno," MC shrugged. "I think they're fun. They're all different."

"Do you even use any of it?" Zen wrapped his arms tighter around MC, kissing the top of her head while she nestled against him.

"None of the ones from that shelf. Those are for show," MC admitted, a little sheepishly. "My personal ones are usually in my pocket or purse or something."

"So you're telling me you drain my bank account for high end chapsticks and you don't even use them?" Zen teased, not truly mad. He didn't mind fueling MC's slight addiction. It was harmless, after all, and most of them weren't actually that expensive. Most of them.

"Hey, I work too!" MC protested, looking up at Zen with bright eyes. He laughed and ran his thumb along her cheek, leaning down to kiss her once.

"I know," he laughed. "I'm only joking. Do you have a favorite?"

"That depends." MC sat up. "My favorite flavor is anything coconut - I have a few of those. But my favorite as, like, a product in terms of use? Or my favorite out of the whole collection?"

Zen laughed again. Her excitement was contagious. He hugged her close to him and pressed his cheek to hers affectionately.

"Which one are you most proud of owning, babe?"

MC sprang up onto her feet, startling Zen as she raced over to the shelf. Her fingers hovered over a few tubes before snatching the one that she was searching for. A silly grin graced her features and she presented the balm to him. He took it and examined it: it was black and sort of fancy looking, and the front said...

"Red Lobster?" Zen read, scanning the plastic again to see if he read right. Upon seeing he was correct, he looked up at MC with a look of bewilderment.

"Yea! Red Lobster has a lip balm! It was so hard to get. Actually, I didn't even get it myself! Seven got it, 'cause you know he's good at getting rare products," MC explained, bouncing excitedly as Zen took the cap off and smelled it.

He gagged. "What the hell is that?"

"Read the flavor!"

"Cheddar Biscuits?" Zen read in disbelief. "MC, that's-"

"Disgusting, I know!" MC giggled. "It's so gross! Those biscuits are heavenly in real life, but they do not belong in chapstick form!"

Zen nodded in agreement, handing the tube back to MC. She looked at the slick yellow product inside, screwing the bottom so it rose up out of the container. It looked unhealthy enough to clog arteries just by looking at it, just like the biscuits.

"Wanna try it?" MC suggested, raising the product to her nose to sniff the conflicting odors. It smelled alright, like a muted version of the real thing but... the rest of the scent was just... wrong.

"MC, that stuff looks greasy enough to clog my pores just from a glance!"

"But it'd be on your lips!" MC argued. She raised her hand and aimed the balm at her boyfriend, but he was quick to snatch her wrist in a firm and gentle grip.

"Zen!" MC whined, twisting her arm back and forth in an attempt to escape his strong grasp.

"Promise you won't bring that filth anywhere near my porcelain skin?"

"Promise!"

"Alright," Zen relented with a laugh. "Come now, put that abomination away so we can go to bed."

"But I haven't tried it yet," MC pointed out, poising to apply it to her own lips.

"Babe, I refuse to let you put that on your skin!" Zen exclaimed, lifting himself to his hands and knees to try and grab the tube away from her. She danced away from him, laughing as the product was barely a hair away from her lips.

"Don't you want to keep it perfect? The value has already gone down because it's opened, you don't want to decrease it further by using it, do you?" Zen reasoned, falling back to his knees.

"Seven will get me another," MC waved him away, "and besides, I don't collect these to sell them off one day! I collect them because they're works of art. Like this one. Who knew Red Lobster would ever release a lip balm? And maybe it's even a good product!"

"MC, wait!"

Zen's protest fell on deaf ears as the oily substance was applied to MC's lips. He flopped onto his back in defeat. MC smoothed the product across her skin and capped the tube, rubbing her lips together thoughtfully. Her tongue darted out to taste it and she instantly cringed.

"I don't know what's worse, the taste or the feeling!" MC stated as she continued to rub her lips together. She put the cursed tube back in it's place on the shelf, then turned back to Zen.

"You brought that on yourself," Zen reminded his girlfriend. He regarded her lips with disgust, not believing how downright... industrial the balm looked. It was so oily it looked like it belonged in an oil rig or something. "I'm not kissing you the rest of the night. Too risky. The stuff might leave residue on my skin and make me break out."

"Are you sure? I could give you a little smooch, just so you get the taste," MC teased.

"No, thank you, darling," Zen chuckled.

"Fine, fine. Your loss," MC shrugged.

"As if you didn't shudder like you had seen a ghost when you tasted it!" Zen retorted. MC chortled and rolled her eyes, stepping into their adjoined bathroom to wipe the chapstick off her suffocating lips. Zen regarded her with a look of suspicion when she shut the light off as she walked back in.

"What're you up to?"

"What, you like sleeping with the lights on?"

Zen smiled, pulling the heavy blanket back to make room for MC beside him. She climbed onto the mattress, settling down on her respective side of the bed and snuggling into Zen's side. A little noise of contentment slipped from her lips as she made herself comfy on his bicep, and Zen's guard fell. He covered her up, then settled down next to her.

"Zenny?" MC whispered.

"Yes, my love?"

"You forgot our goodnight kiss," she reminded him.

"Oh, how silly I must be! I'm sorry, MC," Zen grinned. MC tilted her head up to face him, and Zen connected their lips in a tender kiss while brushing her hair away from her face. The contact lasted all of two seconds. Then, Zen registered the sickeningly slick texture against his skin and the foul taste blooming across his taste buds.

"MC!" Zen cried, nearly flinging himself off the bed and stumbling into the bathroom. He fumbled with the light switch and began applying copious amounts of face wash to his skin.

"Love you!" MC called, giggling to herself as she snuggled into her pillow.

"I can already feel my skin breaking out!" Zen wailed. MC heard the rush of water and knew he was busting out the big guns.

"Drama king!"

"I have an audition tomorrow!"

"Oh, wonderful! You'll look great, my love!" MC teased, leaving Zen to cry in agony.


End file.
